Heaven and Hell
by Tamil9590
Summary: Heaven and Hell clashed to create a being that only one person can control. Unfortunately, they do not get along so well. First fanfic, please review. Flames are welcome. Will have more action in later chapters.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. They are created by and belong to J.K. Rowling.

What happens when Heaven and Hell break their own rules? What is created when they merge together, creating something even more powerful than both combined?

There are reasons why the gods split the world into three: death, living, and immortality. They were afraid.

Two of the immortals decided to become a couple, to join together so their power would be shared. However, such a union was forbidden, even if it is strictly for gain. For if a immortal would share its power with another, the two would become so intimately bonded that it would be impossible for both to coincide without consummating the union. To know every thought, every feeling of another and not at one point in your existence not feel the same is simply unfeasible. Eventually, the need for the other would be too unbearable and thus the bonded pair would finalize their union.

However, this is the very thing the gods tried to avoid. If there were any consequences to the consummation, the results would have more power imaginable. The power shared between the parents would concentrate one hundred times over in the child.

Scared of the power capable of coming to be if the two immortals coincided, the leader of the immortals broke the union between them. It separated them, placing one in Hell, the other in Heaven. It then raised the world of the living to further isolate the two.

Yet, no matter how powerful the leader was, it could not completely break the bond between the two. Overcome with grief of not being able to see, hear, or touch the other, both of the banished immortals passed into the world of the living to find the other. When each caught sight of the other, the temptation grew to a level that neither could withstand. The need for the feel of the other's body sliding against their own overcame them. The immortals could not stop this need pulsing through their bodies, calling both of them to complete the carnal act. Each touch beckoned for more. Taste only made them yearn more. Falling to the ground, the two immortals made love to one another. At the peak of the act, an energy field surrounded them, displaying that the bond has been completely revitalized.

Angered by this show of treason, the leader officially exiled the two immortals, taking away their power to come back to either Heaven or Hell. However, because the shared power between the two was now more than the amount the leader had, it could not take away any of their combined energy.

Yet, even with the power the couple had, they could not regain access to Heaven or Hell. Thus, they were doomed to roam the earth eternally.

However, Fate had another plan for the seemingly condemned couple. When the couple had consummated their bond, they had also conceived. A child was to be born with more power than could be conceivable. However, with such amount of energy and will came limitations, for all would fall to chaos if there was nothing that could control such a being. Thus, Fate had decided to create a mate for this child, one who would be equal but opposite to the child in every way possible. When these two mate, the power that would be shared between the individuals would cancel due to their opposing natures. This action would restore the balance of powers throughout the worlds.

While Fate was spinning the thread of life for this ultimate being, the couple found that they were pregnant. Although they knew that the best course of action would be to stop the growth of the child, the couple would not terminate the result of their lovemaking. However, they knew if the child stayed with them, there was a chance it would develop its powers to an extent that no being would be able to control it. Instead, the couple decided to give the child to a human couple who would be able to efficiently take care of it.

So, the immortals searched for a suitable couple whom they could give their child to. When the couple was found, the immortals implanted the fetus from their body to the female human's womb. Weeping, the immortals left the child, roaming the earth for eternity, trying to fulfill their duties as gods while living on earth.

Fate, amused by this turn of events, allowed the couple to continue their tasks. Due to a human's inability to birth a fully immortal babe, Fate changed the child into a human boy. In addition, Fate also decided to limit his power so he would only reach his full potential on his twenty-fifth birthday. In this way, he would not be overcome with all of his power until he has met his mate, for they are destined to meet earlier on in his lifespan.

Luckily, the couple that the immortals had chosen was not ordinary humans. They themselves had power, although it was extremely limited. They called themselves witches and wizards.

As for the boy, the couple named him Draco Malfoy. Somehow, they knew he was different from others, that he had more power. Thus, they named him after the dragon, a mystical creature known for its magical qualities and power. However, they had yet to realize how powerful he really is.


End file.
